Ciego-Billdip One Shot
by YaoiStuff
Summary: "Deja de sentirte inútil, cuando realmente... eres lo más magnifico que existe para mi"


**Ciego. Billdip One Shot**

"Un Ángel Llora."

Era una noche bastante tranquila en Gravity Falls, tan solo se podía percibir el ruido de la brisa chocando contra las ventanas de la cabaña del misterio, pero lo que estaba pasando dentro de esta... Era inimaginable.

Dentro de la habitación de los gemelos se encontraba Dipper recostado sobre su cama, y a su lado Mabel, su hermana, llorando.

En aquella habitación también se encontraba Stan, llamando a los padres de estos mientras observaba aquella escena, donde su sobrina lloraba a más no poder por su hermano, que solo se encontraba inmóvil ahí, con solo una venda que cubría sus ojos  
.

-No sabemos como paso, los doctores dijeron que tal vez fue por el estrés acumulado... Al igual que tampoco saben si será permanente, por favor, vengan rápido...-En la voz del anciano se podía notar tristeza.

¿Cómo no lo estaría? Él tan sólo ver a sus sobrinos de aquella forma le rompía el corazón, además, también podría asegurar que los llantos y sollozos de la chica se podrían haber escuchado hasta el otro lado de la línea telefónica.

Los padres desesperados le respondieron que irán destinados tan rápido como pudieran, pero que tardarían un tiempo, pues estaban en un viaje de negocios, no podían marcharse, tardarían al menos una semana en llegar a Gravity Falls, el niño tendría que quedarse durante ese tiempo para poder ir de nuevo a su ciudad, donde habría médicos más especializados para tratarlo y ver si podían salvarlo.

-Mabel, tenemos que dejar a tu hermano solo... -Se acercó hacia la chica, y la tomo de los hombros para consolarla.

La niña se negó, no quería dejarlo.-¡No! -Grito.

-Hazlo, Mabel. -Finalmente Dipper decidió hablar. -Estaré bien, no es como si me pudiera ir.

La castaña decidió obedecer, no podía hacer enojar a su hermano, si lo que le había pasado era a causa de eso, tan solo lo empeoraría más.

Su tío la tomo de la mano, y la llevo fuera de la habitación, sin antes dejar una sola vela encendida en la habitación para el chico, y luego finalmente se retiraron, dejando a Dipper totalmente solo en aquella habitación, recostado sobre la cama, con una venda en sus ojos, se quedó ahí, sin hacer nada, todo era silencio, y... Obscuridad. No podía hacer nada, tan solo quedarse en aquella cama acostado, y posiblemente seria así toda su vida a partir de ese mismo día, estaba marcado, su vida, sus sueños, se habían ido para él, y así se quedo pensando, mientras sentía como unas cálidas lágrimas iban cayendo de sus ojos. 

El reloj que marcaba las 12:00 sonó hasta la parte de arriba, ahora el chico podía saber que llevaba despierto lo que el calculaba, 4 horas, tan solo pensando, y mirando el mismo vacío negro, y escuchando las llamas del fuego que se movían por el viento. Posiblemente todos ya se encontraban dormidos, nadie había ido a hablarle durante todo el rato,o quizás él simplemente no los pudo ver.

Un ruido se escuchó desde fuera de la habitación, parecía que alguien por fin había ido a verlo. Abrieron la puerta, Dipper no podía ver quien era, es decir, no podía ver nada.

-¿Tío Stan? -Era probable que fuese su tío, ya que Mabel posiblemente ya estaría dormida.

-No. -Respondieron, no parecía ser una voz familiar.

-¿Quien eres? -Pregunto, ahora levantándose bruscamente de la cama, no reconocía esa voz, posiblemente era un ladrón, o algo parecido.

-¡Quítate esa venda y sorprendete! -El desconocido,se acercó hacia el niño, y desprendió la venda de sus ojos de un solo tirón.

Espero a que el niño se sorprendiese de tenerlo ahí, que empezará a gritarle o cualquier otra cosa, más no hizo nada, tan solo se quedó callado, y con su mirada perdida.

-¡Oh vamos, Piney! No me digas que no sabes quien soy.

-Piney... -Solo había una sola cosa en la tierra que lo llamaba de esa forma. -¿¡Bill!? -Sabia con exactitud que era él, así que de inmediato se abalanzó hacia él para atacarlo, pero el demonio retrocedió, ya listo para atacarlo también.

Más el niño cayó al suelo, pero tentando las cosas a su alrededor trató de buscar la manera de levantarse de nuevo.

Bill estuvo confundido,¿Que le pasaba? Primero no lo reconoció con tan sólo verlo, _aunque pudo ser por que ahora estaba en el cuerpo de un humano._ Y luego, pareciera que luchaba por levantarse del sitio en el que estaba, como... Como si estuviese ciego.

-¿Pino? -Habló con un tono de lastima.-¿No puedes ver nada?

-... -El niño no respondió, se quedó callado durante un momento, y luego se levantó de golpe, tratando de atinar a donde pensaba estaría el demonio, estaba molesto, no quería encontrarse de esa manera, pero así era, se había quedado totalmente ciego.

- _¿¡Que quieres!?_ _-_ Grito. - _¡Ya perdí la vista, soy inútil para que vengas a poseerme de nuevo!_

-Pino... -Volvió a pronunciar.

Posiblemente él mismo decía ser el tipo más molesto y malo, pero no era así, una parte suya era buena, y la estaba mostrando ante el ser humano que menos creería, un Pines.

-Solo vete... -Dipper, con unas lágrimas bajando por su rostro, se dejó caer de nuevo de rodillas hacia el suelo.

-No... -Respondió. -¿Dices que ya no tienes nada que perder, cierto? Voy a cuidarte entonces.

-No te burles de mí... -Murmuró.

-No lo hago, voy a cuidarte, ya veré que hacer para poder... Ayudarte con eso.-Se sentía patético, ayudar a su peor enemigo, pero también... ¿Tener pena por él? _¿Que tan bajo había caído?_ Pensaba él mismo.

-¿Porque alguien como tú me ayudaría?

-Él molestarte es la razón por la que existo, Pino, pero no puedo hacerlo si estas en esa condición. -Excusó. -Voy a ayudarte, encontraremos una cura, eso lo sé.

Dipper no tenia opción, realmente necesitaba la ayuda de un demonio en ese momento, podría ofrecer lo que fuese por recuperar la vista de nuevo.

-... No trates de hacer algo contra mi familia...Sólo así aceptaré.

-Te lo juro... Solo tengo que hacer algo, es un pequeño detalle que te ayudará a confiar más en mí.

-¿De que demonios estas habla...-Antes de poder seguir, el demonio, _o más bien ahora hombre_ enfrente suyo, chasqueo los dedos, haciéndolo caer contra el suelo, desmayado.

Bill recogió su cuerpo del suelo, y lo colocó sobre su cama de nuevo.  
¿En serio iba a cuidarlo? Pues si. Le gustaba molestar a aquel chiquillo, pero si estaba de esa manera no podría, así que haría lo necesario para que volviese a ver, y pudiera sacarles unos cuantos enojos otra vez y volvieran a odiarse el uno al otro de nuevo, al fin y al cabo eso era lo único que sentían, odio, ¿O acaso no?

Una vez que puso al niño sobre la cama, le colocó una manta encima, y se recostó a su lado, según él, eso era lo necesario.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipper al despertar, no recordaba nada, tan solo el que la noche anterior se quedó despierto durante horas, pensando en su vida, y luego se quedó dormido, aunque sentía que había pasado algo más, algo importante, pero no podía recordar que era, no le tomó mucha importancia, si fuese realmente importante se acordaría.

La puerta de su habitación se abrió, no podía saber quien era, y tampoco estaba de animo para preguntar, solo esperaría a que la persona dijese lo que tenía que decir, y que luego se marchara, quería estar solo.

-Dipper. -Esa era la voz de su tío, pudo reconocerla de inmediato. -Tengo buenas noticias para ti...

-¿Qué? -Respondió con un tono de frialdad.

-Del hospital nos dijeron que te mandaran ayuda, este chico... Al lado mio, te ayudará con todo, cuidará de tí de la forma que se debe, así que... Saludalo, su nombre es... Ah... -No lo recordaba, tan solo espero a que el muchacho de su lado se lo repitiera.

-Bill, mi nombre es Bill. -Sonó otra voz, ahora parecía más a la de un adolescente.-Y yo cuidaré de ti, claro... Ya tenía el permiso de hacerlo, así que no te puedes negar.

-¡Solo váyase de aquí! -Grito el niño molesto. -¡Puedo cuidarme yo solo!

-¿Seguro? ¿Podrías caminar hasta mí para comprobarlo? -Lo reto.

El niño, molesto se levantó de la cama y se sentó en ella, le demostraría que podría hacerlo el mismo, que no necesitaba a nadie para que lo ayudará. Se levantó, y empezó a caminar, golpeándose con algunos muebles cercanos, empezó a maldecir, no podía hacerlo. Finalmente, cuando se canso, fue de lo más rápido que podía, para llegar hacia él hombre, pero no pudo, se tropezó y cayó antes de lograrlo.

Stan iba ir y ayudarlo, pero antes, el joven de su lado no se lo permitió.

-Vaya con la chica, señor Pines, yo podre encargarme de él. -Fue lo único que dijo, y el anciano solo asintió, aunque le doliera ver a su sobrino así, tendría que aceptarlo, así tendría que educarse.

Se fue de la habitación, dejando a el niño, y ahora a su nuevo enfermero a solas.

-Sé que no es fácil para tí aceptarlo, pero tienes qué. -Fue hacia él, y lo ayudo a levantarse.

-Jamás creí que me pasaría esto...

-Muchas cosas pasan, no importa que tipo de persona seas, el mundo nunca será bueno con nadie. -Respondió, como si fuese demasiado fácil decirlo para él.

-...-No sabia que decir, o responder.

-Ahora, te ayudare en lo que sea necesario primero... Como caminar, será demasiado importante que lo desarrolles para antes de iniciar nuestra sesión.

-Cómo sea...-Respondió.

Ahora, así tendría que vivir, seria una muy larga tarde junto a ese nuevo chico, tan solo esperaba que su ceguera no durará para siempre, no quería tenerlo pegado para siempre, ni siquiera quería tenerlo en este momento. 

A él "enfermero" no se le ocurrió mejor idea, que poner al niño a realizar una pintura, y no quería simples garabatos, no, quería un dibujo que se pudiera saber lo que era, al principio Dipper pensó si se trataba de una broma, y una muy cruel, pero no, iba realmente en serio.

El niño se la paso tratando de buscar un pincel,pero no lo conseguía, lo único que consiguió fue meter los dedos en la pintura, y enfurecerse por completo.

-¡Olvídalo, no puedo hacer esto! -Le grito al mayor que se encontraba a su lado.

-Dejame ayudarte.-Respondió el mayor, y se puso detrás de él, tomo una de sus manos y lo ayudo a tomar el pincel y colocarle un poco de pintura, para luego guiarle hasta donde estaba el papel. -Ahora comienza.

-Solo te digo que esto no va funcionar. -Empezó a pintar, lo que el pensaba, era un gato.

No sabia como estaba quedando, tan solo sentía el como el pincel se ladeada, podía saber que le estaba quedando horrible, ya molesto, lo hizo rápido, no podría hacerlo, no haría nada bien. Tiro el pincel a su lado, ya estaba harto.

-La verdad es que te quedo bien. -Dijo el contrario.

-Mientes.

-Hay grandes artistas, la mayoría tiene problemas, tanto físicos como mentales, ¿Pero sabes algo? Llegan a alcanzar el éxito.

Eso era verdad, el niño había llegado a escuchar sobre grandes artistas que tenían problemas, pero eso no los detuvo para lograr obtener el éxito en la vida.

Escucho que alguien más subía las escaleras de la cabaña, para dirigirse a su habitación.

-¡Wow, ese dibujo es genial! -Pudo reconocer esa voz como la de Mabel, la cual también pudo sentir como se adentraba a la habitación para colocarse al lado suyo.

-Lo hizo tu hermano. -El mayor le hablo a la chica.

-¿Puedo quedármelo? -Pregunto.

Dipper aun no creía que en serio los otros creían que le había quedado bien, pero al parecer si, se sintió orgulloso de él mismo por un instante. -Claro... Tómalo.

Sintió el cálido abrazo de su hermana, y el lo recibió, quizá... No todas las cosas estaban torcidas como él creía.

.

 **.**

 **.**

Lo segundo en la lista era ayudar a que Dipper aprendiera a caminar por si solo, era una de las principales cosas que le habían causado problemas, pues ya era el momento de solucionarlo, duraron más de 1 semana intentándolo, sin tener éxito ninguna de esas veces, pero justo cuando Dipper decidiría rendirse, paso algo.

Tras varias horas de ese día intentándolo, y cayendo como siempre, el niño se rindió, pero sabía que debía lograr tan siquiera estar cerca. Sentía que sus rodillas ardían, posiblemente se lastimo varias veces al rasparse con la madera debajo suyo.

-Seguiré tratando... -Tan solo eran unos simples pasos hacia enfrente para llegar hasta él otro hombre, pero aún así no estaba acostumbrado.

-Lo sé.-Respondió el otro. -Podrás lograrlo.

Mientras que el niño seguía intentando, el adulto no podía dejar de pensar, ¿Podría hacer algo para salvarlo? Pues si, era un demonio, el único problema era que no sabia como, no tenía a alguien quien preguntar, siempre estuvo solo, por eso se aburría tanto que iba a molestar al Pines, asustandolo con cualquier tontería, u tan sólo metiéndose en su mente, podía hacerlo cuando quisiera de todas formas, incluso, estuvo trabajando en obtener su propio cuerpo, en el cual se esforzó para que el chico lo viera, pero cuando fue a visitarlo, este ya no podía verlo.

Fue interrumpido de sus pensamientos, cuando sintió que alguien se abalanzó hacia él, era Dipper. Por fin, después de varios intentos fallidos, lo había logrado sin caer.

-¡Lo hice!-Estuvo tan feliz de su propio logró, que abrazo al mayor enfrente suyo.

-¡Lo sé! -También se emocionó, el chico pudo lograrlo sin ayuda alguna. -Ahora trata de ir de regreso, ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo... -Lo dejo de abrazar, y se dio la vuelta para poder ir de nuevo de regreso.

Si pudo hacerlo una vez, también podría la segunda, tan solo tenia que confiar en si mismo y lo lograría.  
Fue despacio, tentando cada cosa a su alrededor, mientras que Bill solo observaba, esperando a que lo logrará, y así fue, lo logro, llego hasta la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta. Bill solo corrió a abrazarlo, estaba orgulloso, tenia que admitirlo.

-Ahora que estas aquí debes ir a dormir... -Aviso el mayor, con una sonrisa de lado en su rostro.

El chico conocía perfectamente cada detalle de su cama, así que le fue fácil ir y acomodarse el solo, dejándo un espacio para que pudiera caber el otro chico, si, tenían que dormir juntos debido a que no había ninguna otra cama y la de Mabel Stan la había llevado a su cuarto para que la niña pasara unos días ahí.

El ya mencionado Stan apareció por la puerta, llamándo a el mayor y al menor, el cual se molesto con su tío, pues ya se había acurrucado en su cama para dormir, ahora tendría que levantarse de nuevo.

-Tus padres están abajo, traen noticias sobre el hospital de California. -Dijo el anciano, haciendo que el chico se levantará de golpe de la cama.

Camino por el lugar para llegar hasta su tío, el cual se impresionó de que esta vez no se cayera, su médico había enseñado bien.

-Vamos, yo te ayudaré a bajar. -Dijo, y ayudo a su sobrino a salir del lugar.

El rubio obviamente no fue, no quería aparecer ahí y que los padres del niño lo vieran de una manera mala, o que lo malinterpretaran, prefería quedarse en la habitación y esperar a que el menor le dijera la noticia, en un poco de tiempo, podría volver a molestarlo, aunque tenía admitir que fue divertido jugar a ser su enfermero personal, incluso llegó a sentirse orgulloso de él, claro, eran sentimientos que sabía que tendría cuando se creó aquel cuerpo humano, hecho por el mismo, el poseer a alguien era molesto.

Mientras más pasara en ese cuerpo, más humano se haría, también era una molestia, pero prefirió arriesgarse y probar.

Escucho que se encontraban subiendo las escaleras, y también escucho el motor de un auto desde fuera, se asomo por la ventana y pudo notar un niño en el asiento trasero... ¿Acaso Dipper se había ido sin despedirse?... No importaba, al fin y al cabo tenia que volver algún día... O algunos años...

Probablemente Stan iba subiendo las escaleras para ir y avisarle que ya podría irse, que se habían llevado a Dipper para que pudieran ayudarlo y sanará.

Pero no.

Cuando abrieron esa puerta, ahí se encontraba Dipper, llorando, y Stan, con una expresión de decepción.

-No hay cura. -Dijo el anciano.-Por favor... Necesito que lo cuides durante unas semanas, yo... Te pagare lo que quieras...

-No tienen que pagarme... Lo haré por él. -Sonrió, esa sonrisa era dedicada especialmente para el niño enfrente suyo.

-Ve a dormir un poco, Dipper... -Fue lo último que dijo su tío, dándole un pequeño empujón para que pudiera avanzar.

El niño camino, aun guiándose a tientas para volver a llegar a la cama, sentándose al lado del mayor, solo escucho cuando cerraron la puerta, supo que su tío ya se había retirado de la habitación, dejándolos a los dos completamente solos de nuevo.

-¿Que paso allá abajo, Dipper? - Pregunto el adulto.

-Me dijeron que no había esperanza en que yo recuperará la vista de nuevo, mis padres buscaron algún otro hospital... Pero dijeron lo mismo en todas partes... No volveré a ver jamás... -Mientras relataba aquello, sus ojos empezaron a llenarse de lágrimas, no quería que lo viesen llorar, así que se limpio rápido y trato de fingir que no pasaba nada.

-¿Y quien era la persona que se fue junto a tus padres?

-Mabel... Las clases empiezan en 4 días, me preguntaron si yo decía ir y quedarme bajo su cuidado en casa, o si yo decidía quedarme aquí... -Respondió. -Decidí quedarme, por que quiero quedarme aquí contigo...

El mayor se sorprendió de esa respuesta, y lo abrazo, también, una lágrima se escapo de él. -Mira lo que me haces sentir, Pino...-Ahora parecía estar molesto, odiaba tener esas sensaciones.

El niño solo se empeño a llorar en el pecho del mayor, parecía un ángel, uno llorando sobre el pecho de un demonio.

Ni siquiera le tomó importancia al hecho de que lo llamara "Pino", ya no le importaba nada, no sabia si podría vivir en esa condición, o si podría depender del adulto toda su vida.

Así se quedaron ambos, abrazandose, a Bill no se le ocurría nada para consolarlo, ¿Que podía hacer? Ni el mismo lo sabia, hubo una noche que intento regresarle su vista, para que tuviera una sorpresa por la mañana, pero no funciono en absoluto. Estar en el cuerpo de un humano inhabilitaba la mayoría de sus poderes, y en su forma original, tardaría en reponerse demasiado.

 _"¿Que se supone que haga? "_ Se preguntó a si mismo. 

Si había algo que hacer  
Pero significaría sacrificarse así mismo.  
¿Realmente lo haría por él, tal y como prometió?

Cuando puso su atención de nuevo sobre el niño, se dio cuenta que ya se encontraba dormido, lloro hasta que se durmió. Tenia que hacerlo, desechar todo lo que trabajo para salvarlo. Se levantó de la cama, dejando caer el cuerpo del niño sobre esta, tuvo suerte de que no se despertará, se puso de cuclillas y deposito un beso en sus labios, de nuevo se levantó y sin más que hacer o decir, salió de la habitación, y también, de la cabaña, lo que sea que fuera a hacer... Obviamente no era porque odiaba a el niño, si no porque lo amaba.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Dipper soñaba, soño que estaba despertando de su propia cama, era algo extraño, no había tenido ningún sueño donde podía estar consiente desde hace mucho, pero lo estaba, podía ver su habitación, el amanecer e incluso al tío Stan que parecía iba ir a despertarlo, como si hubiera recuperado la vista de nuevo.

Eso no era un sueño.

-¿Tío Stan?-Lo llamó, inspeccionándolo de arriba hacia abajo.

-¿Como sabes que estoy aquí? -Pregunto,algo sorprendió por ello.-¿...tú... Puedes verme?

El niño solo asintió, ahí entendió que ese no era un sueño, era la realidad. Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro, y en la de su tío, fue directamente a abrazarlo debido a la emoción, al fin pudo volver a ver.

-¡Tengo que avisarle a tus padres! -Lo soltó, igualmente estaba emocionado.

-¡Espera,espera! ¿Y Bill? -Le tomo de la manga de su chaleco para detenerlo y preguntar.

El anciano miro un tanto extrañado cuando su sobrino le pregunto eso.-¿Bill? ¿Quien es Bill? -No recordaba haber escuchado ese nombre.

-¿Que dices? Él es... -Estaba apunto de recordarle sobre aquel chico que incluso el mismo le había presentado, pero poco a poco... No lo recordaba, como si hubiese salido de su mente de un instante a otro... -¿De quién hablaba? -Pregunto otra vez.

Stan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió. -Estas cansado, ve y descansa, tengo que avisar a la familia. -Fue lo último que dijo, y se retiró de la habitación.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Dipper se desvaneció en cuanto lo vio marcharse, sentía que eso no sólo había sucedido porque sí, había algo más, de nuevo sintió como si olvidará algo, o más bien alguien importante...

Sé asomo a la ventana, con la necesidad de sonreír y pronunciar, "Gracias." sabia en el fondo que alguien lo había ayudado, pero no podía darse una imagen clara de quien había sido, pero eso no quitaba el hecho... De que estaría eternamente agradecido por ello.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

-¿Entonces porque estas aquí, eh? ¡A tu edad tendrías un buen futuro! -Habló una mujer, algo molesta hacia su paciente.

Se encontraba en silla de ruedas debido a su ceguera, era un nuevo paciente, había llegado en la madrugada del día anterior por ayuda, por lo tanto ella tuvo que cuidarlo hasta su estancia en el hospital.

-Tenia que hacerlo.-Respondió este. -Era un mocoso a quien yo quería...

-¿Y al menos el te lo agradeció? Hiciste mucho por él, esto no es algo que tenga cura, chico.

-... Estoy seguro que si... -Respondió de nuevo, con una sonrisa en su rostro. -

-¿Y como se llamaba él, Cipher? - Preguntó de nuevo la mujer, tenía curiosidad de la historia de su paciente.

-Dipper Pines... -Respondió.-Y fue el chico a quien yo sinceramente... Pude amar.


End file.
